Tu corazòn
by Ya-chan1
Summary: Hana è ritornata nel mondo della magia e Doremì riprende la sua vita scolastica al liceo, con nuovi amori e tanto altro...
1. Default Chapter

**TU CORAZ"N******

**Cap. 1**

Liceo Fuji

Un ragazzo cammina lungo i corridoi della scuola.

La luce del giorno penetra attraverso i vetri delle finestre e si riflette sul viso del giovane.

I suoi capelli sono di un colore blu intenso, come il colore dei suoi occhi.

- Kotake!- gridò una ragazza dal fondo del corridoio.

Corse incontro al ragazzo, piena di energia e di buon umore.

- Doremì- disse lui, appena riconobbe la sua voce. Si girò verso lei e la guardò, mentre si avvicinava.

I due frequentavano il primo anno al liceo Fuji, ed erano capitati nella stessa classe. Mentre Hazuki, l'amica di Doremì, era stata assegnata ad un'altra sezione.

Momoko era tornata nella sua città, New York, ed aveva ripreso a frequentare la scuola lì.

Onpu non frequentava più la scuola con le altre, a causa dei numerosi impegni con il lavoro e le avevano assegnato un insegnate privato, che la seguisse durante la giornata.

Aiko si era trasferita in un'altra città, con la sua famiglia riunita ed aiutava la madre con il suo lavoro.

Hazuki, oltre ad essere in una classe differente a quella di Doremì, era sempre occupata a studiare e ad esercitarsi a suonare il violino.

Ognuna era presa con la sua nuova vita ed erano così impegnate, che a volte non si chiamavano per varie settimane.

In quel correre veloce del tempo, Doremì si sentiva pian piano indietro rispetto agli altri, come se ogni giorno perdesse il treno.

Non aveva ancora deciso niente del suo futuro e si sentiva in apprensione.

Si sentiva sola, quasi abbandonata al suo destino incerto.

Sì, ogni tanto si vedeva con Hazuki per uscire fuori, ma con gli impegni scolastici e con il nuovo ragazzo, le era sempre più difficile mantenere le promesse.    

- Dove vai?- chiese Doremì.

- Devo consegnare dei fogli in presidenza…-spiegò Kotake.

- Vengo con te- disse, mettendosi al suo fianco.

Da quando Doremì frequentava il liceo, si era trovata spaesata nella sua nuova classe, con alunni e professori nuovi.

Casualmente Kotake era capitato nella stessa sezione di Doremì e così aveva trovato in lui un nuovo compagno, per passare il tempo. E il tempo passato insieme, li aveva resi più affiatati, nonostante qualche volta non resistevano alla tentazione di stuzzicarsi.

- Cosa c'è scritto?- chiese la ragazza, afferrando uno dei fogli che Kotake teneva in mano- "Festa di ballo di fine anno"?- lesse la scritta al centro del foglio.

Kotake guardò Doremì e sospirò, mentre si riprendeva il foglio.

- Non ricordi? Te ne avrò parlato un centinaio di volte. E' una festa in maschera.

- Ah, adesso ricordo- disse lei, spalancando gli occhi- La festa si terrà alla fine di questo mese, vero?- fece una pausa, per pensare- Hai già pensato a chi invitare?

Kotake si irrigidì, ma continuò a camminare con noncuranza.

- No…non ci ho ancora pensato…

- Ah…bhe, io sì- disse sorridendo- Hai presente Kevin, della seconda sezione del secondo anno? Quello che suona la batteria nel club di musica.

- Sì, mi ricordo.

- Vorrei poter andare al ballo con lui. Però mi vergogno a chiederglielo, ma se non faccio io il primo passo, forse lui non me lo chiederà. Tu che ne pensi, dovrei chiederglielo io?

- Solitamente è il ragazzo che invita al ballo la ragazza. Ma oggigiorno gli usi sono cambiati.

- Mh, vero. Quindi glielo chiederò io- disse decisa.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi blu, fissò Doremì per qualche minuto.

In realtà ci aveva già pensato al ballo e a chi avrebbe invitato. Sapeva già chi voleva al suo fianco. Perché allora aveva mentito?

- Pensi che Yada inviterà Hazuki?- chiese la ragazza.

- Credo di sì.

- Ahhh- sospirò.

- Che succede?- chiese Kotake, vedendo la ragazza abbattuta.

- Un po' l'invidio i due- rispose Doremì- Vorrei anch'io vivere una storia d'amore così dolce e intensa. Chissà se troverò anch'io quella persona che mi vorrà così bene, come Yada ne vuole ad Hazuki- si girò verso Kotake- Tu che ne dici?

Kotake arrossì leggermente.

- N- non lo so…chissà, magari questa persona c'è già- voltò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra.

La ragazza dai capelli rosa lo guardò con curiosità.

- Perché sei arrossito?

- I- io?! Ti sbagli!- accelerò il passo, lasciando indietro Doremì, con lo sguardo stupito.

Provò a riflettere sulla frase di Kotake. E se Kotake avesse ragione? Allora, quella persona la stava aspettando. Ma l'avrebbe mai riconosciuto?

Si svegliò dai suoi pensieri e si accorse che Kotake era già lontano.

- Aspettami Kotake!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hai poi avuto notizie dalle altre?- chiese Doremì all'amica.

- No, e tu?- rispose Hazuki.

Le due ragazze si erano ritrovate all'ora di pranzo, per mangiare insieme, visto che ultimamente si vedevano di rado.

- Niente…- disse sconsolata- chissà cosa staranno combinando?

- Io so che Onpu sta finendo di girare un film, che uscirà a breve nei cinema.

- Di che tratta?

- A quanto so, deve trattarsi di una commedia sentimentale. La protagonista è un po' impacciata e sfortuna in amore- guardò Doremì.

- Beh, che c'è?

- Niente, niente- scosse la testa- come stavo dicendo, un giorno la ragazza incontra un misterioso personaggio, che celerà la sua identità alla protagonista. Insieme andranno ad un ballo e inevitabilmente la protagonista finirà per innamorarsi di lui.

- E poi?- chiese Doremì intrigata.

- Non lo so. Penso che lo scopriremo quando uscirà al cinema.

- Ah.

- Oh, la campana- si alzò dalla sedia- Devo tornare in classe. Ci vediamo!- si allontanò.

- Ciao!- la salutò agitando la mano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bene, è il momento buono!- disse a bassa voce, stringendo forte il pugno destro, per infonderle il coraggio.

Aspettò che la persona in questione passasse per quel corridoio, in quel preciso momento, per parlargli.

Eccolo, l'aveva visto, stava chiacchierando con i suoi amici e pian piano si avvicinava il momento dell'incontro.

_Doremì, questa è la tua occasione! Devi chiederglielo!_- pensò agitata- _Ma…e se poi, mi blocco? E se non riesco a dire nulla? Che figura ci farei?_- scrollò la testa- _No, no, non devo preoccuparmi. Devo tranquillizzarmi. Che sarà mai? E' solo un invito. Una festa. Niente di più- _abbassò il capo- _E se lui rifiutasse? E se finisse sempre nel solito modo, con un rifiuto?- _scrollò di nuovo la testa_-  No, no, non ci voglio pensare! Ecco, sta arrivando!_

Il gruppetto di ragazzi, era tutto intento a parlare e non si accorsero della presenza della ragazza.

- …E tu Kevin, hai già invitato una ragazza al ballo?- chiese un suo amico.

- Sì, si tratta di Cordelia.

- Ah, ma è la ragazza che ti piaceva dalle elementari, vero?

- Sì. Spero che questa sia una buona occasione per dichiararle i miei sentimenti.

- Ti auguro buona fortuna.

- Grazie.

I ragazzi continuarono a chiacchierare e oltrepassarono Doremì, proseguendo il loro cammino.

La ragazza rimase lì in piedi affianco al muro, come pietrificata. Pian piano delle lacrime cominciarono a scendere dal suo viso. Si coprì il volto e corse via.

Uscì dalla scuola, dal retro e si diresse nel giardinetto.

Poco più in là, si ergeva un vecchio albero di ciliegio, che faceva da padre a tutti gli altri alberi nei dintorni.

Lì, nella zona d'ombra creata dall'albero con i suoi rami, c'era un ragazzo comodamente seduto e appoggiato alla pianta.

Doremì si fermò a pochi passi da lui. Lui si accorse della sua presenza e alzò lo sguardo.

- Doremì, che ti prende?- guardò meglio il viso della ragazza- Perché stai piangendo?

La ragazza non rispose, ma si getto fra le sue braccia, sorprendendo il ragazzo.

- Non è giusto- disse singhiozzando- Mi va sempre male.

Non ci voleva molto per capire cosa gli era successo. Aveva ricevuto un'altra delusione d'amore.

Il ragazzo sospirò rassegnato e l'accarezzò per calmarla.

- Ehi, non è la prima volta- cercò di buttarla sul divertente- Dovresti esserci abituata.

Doremì alzo lo sguardo e lo fulminò.

No, era meglio utilizzare un'altra tattica.

- Beh, pensala così, adesso potrai vantarti di aver battuto tutti i record di delusioni.

La ragazza gli diede un colpetto in testa.

- Ahi- si lamentò- va bene, va bene, me ne sto zitto. Però smetti di piangere, non mi va di vederti così.

- Fai presto a parlare tu, visto che non è successo a te.

- Beh, forse perché non mi metto in queste situazioni.

- Ma è possibile che tu non riesca a capire?- sbuffò- Mi domando quando capiterà a te d'innamorarti. Ti troveresti nella mia stessa situazione.

- Forse…o forse no- alzò le spalle- Per il momento mi accontento di vivere la mia vita, come al solito. Ed è quello che dovresti fare anche tu. In fondo il ballo non è tutto, sai? Ci sono altre cose più importanti.

- Tipo?

- Beh, le persone che ti vogliono bene. Loro ci saranno sempre per te.

- …mh, hai ragione.

- Come stai, adesso?- chiese.

- …meglio, grazie- si staccò dal ragazzo e si appoggiò all'albero- Sai, Kotake, non saprei cosa fare senza di te- sorrise- anche se a volte sei irritante.

- Ehi, lo sei anche tu.

- Non è vero.

- Sì, invece.

Sbuffarono entrambi, poi si sorrisero.

Tirò un leggero venticello, che mosse leggermente i capelli della ragazza.

Kotake rimase a guardarla, mentre si sistemava il ciuffo.

- Che hai intenzione di fare, adesso?- chiese.

- Come?

- Intendo dire…con chi andrai al ballo?

- …credo che alla fine non ci andrò.

- Eh? E perché?

- Beh, visto il risultato, la cosa migliore è non andarci.

- Ma…se vuoi…- disse teso, abbassando lo sguardo.

- Cosa?

- Ehm, se vuoi noi due possiamo…andare insieme al ballo…

Doremì lo guardò per qualche minuto e poi sorrise.

- No, grazie. Lo so che lo fai per me. Ti ringrazio, ma non voglio la tua compassione.

- Ma io non…- non riuscì a terminare la frase.

- Preferisco che tu vada con la persona che hai scelto. Non mi va di rovinarti la serata, per colpa dei miei capricci- si alzò da terra e si spolverò la gonna- Torniamo in classe, tra poco ci sono le ore del club.

Kotake si alzò da terra e seguì Doremì verso la loro classe, ma non proferì parola.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- E così alla fine non andrai alla festa- disse dispiaciuta Hazuki.

- Sì, ma non importa- si diresse insieme ad Hazuki, verso la classe del club di musica- In fondo non era così importante. Me l' ha fatto capire Kotake. Sai, anche se a volte sembra uno sciocco, ogni tanto dice cose sensate.

- Sei sicura che non vuoi che rimanga con te?

- Ehi, non sono mica ammalata. Sto bene. Sì, all'inizio il colpo è stato duro, ma poi è passato. E poi, non ti eri messa d'accordo con Yada per andare alla festa?

- Sì, per

- Non vedo perché tu non ci debba andare per colpa mia. E' solo una festa.

Hazuki rimase silenziosa. Sapeva che, anche se Doremì sembrava allegra, in realtà ci teneva ad andare alla festa. Ma non sarebbe riuscita a smuoverla dalla sua decisione.

- Oh, ma cosa…?

- Che succede?- chiese Hazuki.

- Ho trovato questa busta dentro il mio spartito di musica- gliela mostrò.

- Non c'è il mittente sulla busta. Che aspetti, non lo apri?

- Eh? Ah, sì- aprì la busta ed estrasse una lettera.

- Che dice?

- …è un invito.

- Un invito?- chiese curiosa Hazuki.

Doremì si girò verso di lei.

- Un invito ad andare alla festa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fine primo capitolo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, eh, ciao a tutti - Come va?

Come vedete sono tornata con una nuova fiction su Doremì (non pensavo che mi sarei così appassionata al cartone --')

Comunque sia, questa fiction dovrebbe durare solo qualche capitolo (spero).

Se vi è piaciuta la fiction "Secret of my heart", spero che vi piacerà anche questa fiction. Ah, il titolo è in spagnolo, ovvero "il tuo cuore". Perché ho scelto questo titolo? Uhm…penso perché è ispirata alla canzone che prende questo nome, ovvero "Tu Corazòn". La canzone fa parte dell'album musicale di Mulan in spagnolo. L' ho trovata subito adatta alla fiction - voi che ne pensate?

Per fortuna che adesso è finita la scuola (ma gli impegni, purtroppo no) e potrò dedicarmi un po' di più a scrivere .

Ah, su www.manga.it, ho pubblicato qualche fan art dedicato a questo anime, nel caso qualcuno ne fosse interessato -

Comunque, per qualsiasi informazione, o altro, potete scrivermi o lasciare un commento, ok?

Bye!

By Ya-chan -


	2. Cap2

**TU CORAZ"N******

**Cap. 2**

_Insomma, ma cosa ci faccio qui?_- pensò Doremì- _Cosa mi è saltato in testa di accettare? Non so neanche che faccia abbia questo tipo_- aprì di nuovo la lettera- _qui dice che sarebbe venuto lui da me, quindi mi conosce. Ma io lo conosco? Non credo, altrimenti me l'avrebbe chiesto direttamente, invece di mandarmi una lettera. E se fosse timido? Oppure…e se fosse tutto uno scherzo? Sì, forse è così. Qualche ragazzo si sta prendendo gioco di me. Altrimenti non si spiegherebbe questo ritardo._

Doremì alzò lo sguardo davanti a sé, tante coppie di ragazzi stavano ballando in mezzo alla pista. La musica era un po' movimentata e le persone erano vestite in maschera.

Tutti sembravano divertirsi, tranne lei.

La ragazza si sistemò il vestito, che aveva indossato per l'occasione. Si era sciolta i capelli, su consiglio della madre, anche se lei preferiva i suoi soliti codini.

Guardò intorno a lei. Non era l'unica ragazza che era seduta su una sedia, in completa solitudine.

_Forse non sono l'unica sfortunata. _

- Scusami per il ritardo…

La voce la fece sussultare. Non si aspettava che venisse sul serio.

Provò a girarsi lentamente, per guardare chi fosse il mittente della lettera, che si era firmato con il nome "il cavaliere misterioso".

Doremì rimase stupefatta, davanti a lei c'era un ragazzo, che avrebbe dovuto avere la sua stessa età. Ma il suo volto era coperto da una maschera.

- Allora, andiamo?- allungò la mano verso la ragazza, per farla alzare dalla sedia.

La voce era un po' camuffata ed era vestito proprio da cavaliere.

- Eh? Ah…sì- disse un po' confusa.

Chi era quel personaggio misterioso, che l'aveva invitata al ballo e che ora stava ballando con lei?

I due salirono in pista, insieme alle altre persone che stavano ballando.

Doremì continuò a fissarlo, senza darsi pace.

- Che c'è, non hai mai visto un cavaliere?

- Eh? No, no…è solo che non capisco chi tu sia…ci conosciamo?

- Forse sì, forse no…

- Qual è il tuo nome?

- Per il momento chiamami "cavaliere misterioso".

- Eh? E perché non puoi dirmi il tuo nome?

- Per il momento è meglio di no.

- Ah. Però tu mi conosci.

- Sì.

- E perché mi hai invitata al ballo?

- Perché mi piaci- sorrise.

Doremì arrossì di colpo e non riuscì a dire niente.

- Cos'è, ti hanno tagliato la lingua?

- No, no…è solo che sei la prima persona che me lo dice.

- Strano, una ragazza carina come te, dovrebbe ricevere spesso complimenti come questo.

La ragazza chinò la testa imbarazzata.

- Sai…pensavo che questa lettera era solo uno scherzo di qualcuno.

- E allora perché sei venuta?

- Non lo so…forse perché in fondo volevo venire alla festa o forse perché ero incuriosita dalla lettera.

La musica cambiò e diventò un lento.

Doremì rimase immobile, mentre il ragazzo la prendeva per la mano e l'attirava più vicino lui, mettendogli una mano in vita.

- Sembri rigida- disse lui- C'è qualcosa che non va?

- Eh? Ah, no- Era agitata, non sapeva come comportarsi.

In quel momento avrebbe voluto avere vicino Kotake, per farsi consigliare. Ma lui non era lì. Non sapeva neanche che era andata alla festa.

- Senti, tu mi conosci bene, vero? Cioè, cosa sai di me?

- Mh…- ci pensò su- So che sei una frana negli sport e nei lavori manuali.

- Che?- Doremì si agitò ulteriormente.

- E poi…so che ti lamenti spesso che non hai un ragazzo.

Doremì rimase stupita. Come faceva a conoscere queste cose? Qualcuno gliele deve aver raccontate, non c'era dubbio.

- Come fai a sapere queste cose?

- Ho i miei informatori- alzò gli occhi al cielo- hai presente i folletti?

- Non mi verrai mica a raccontare che te l' hanno raccontato loro. Non sono più una bambina.

- Chissà, in fondo tutti noi rimaniamo un po' bambini.

- Certo che sei strano, tu. Ma in fondo mi sei simpatico- sorrise.

- Sono contento di averti fatto sorridere.

La serata proseguì tranquilla. I due continuarono a ballare, finché non decisero di prendersi un rinfresco.

Doremì e il ragazzo si avvicinarono al bancone delle bibite.

- Doremì!- Doremì si girò e vide Hazuki, in compagnia di Yada.

- Allora non avevo sbagliato, ero sicura che eri tu- sorrise- Cosa ci fai qui? Alla fine hai deciso di venire comunque?

- Sì, sono venuta insieme ad un accompagnatore.

- Davvero? E' quello della lettera?

- Sì.

- E dov'è?

- Come dov'è? E' qui con me- si girò, ma del ragazzo non c'era più traccia- Strano, era qui un minuto fa.

- Forse si è solo allontanato. Comunque sono contenta per te.

- Grazie.

- Allora io e Yada riprendiamo a ballare, ci vediamo dopo, ciao!- si allontanarono.

Doremì rimase a fissare la coppia, stavano davvero bene insieme.

- Tieni.

Il ragazzo riapparse dietro di lei, con in mano un bicchiere.

- Non avevi sete?- chiese, mentre notava che la ragazza lo guardava.

- Sì…ma dov'eri finito?

- Io? Ero andato a prendere le bibite, no?

- Ma non mi hai avvisato, sei sparito all'improvviso.

- Beh, questa è la mia specialità.

Doremì prese il suo bicchiere e cominciò a bere.

- Bene, adesso dopo esserci dissetati, riprendiamo a ballare.

- Sì.

La serata volse quasi al termine.

- Sai, sono contenta di essere venuta, mi sono divertita.

- Sono contento. Anch'io sono stato bene in tua compagnia.

- Beh, verrà il momento che saprò chi sei?

Il ragazzo non rispose, si limitò a sorridere.

All'improvviso la luce si spense e tutti si bloccarono, compresa la musica.

Doremì rimase ferma, aspettando che prima o poi la luce si riaccendesse.

Fu in quel momento che sentì che una persona si avvicinò a lei e appoggiò le sue labbra alle sue.

La luce riapparve, illuminando la sala, ma davanti alla ragazza non c'era nessuno.

Rimase scioccata dall'avvenimento. Qualcuno l'aveva baciata e il ragazzo misterioso era scomparso.

Che fosse stato lui a baciarla?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremì si appoggiò all'albero e continuò a pensare al bacio della sera precedente.

Non riusciva a capire chi poteva essere stato.

Il primo bacio…l'aveva ricevuto da una persona sconosciuta.

Avvicinò la mano alla bocca.

In fondo era stato un bel bacio dolce.

Però perché quella persona dopo averla baciata, era scomparsa, così come il ragazzo? Già, il "cavaliere misterioso", come si faceva chiamare lui, era scomparso dalla sala, senza dare notizie. Non l'aveva neanche salutata, prima di andarsene.

Dopotutto avevano passato una serata piacevole, perché terminarla in quel modo?

Forse se l'era immaginato quel ragazzo, così come la serata. Sì, evidentemente aveva sognato tutto. E tutto a causa della delusione con Kevin.

Non c'era nessuna spiegazione logica.

- Doremì?

Alzò lo sguardo.

- Kotake.

- A che stai pensando?

- …a niente- abbassò lo sguardo.

- Sicura?

- Sì- anche se Kotake era suo amico, non se la sentiva di raccontargli di quel bacio.

- Allora, che hai fatto ieri? Hai guardato fino a notte fonda le telenovela per consolarti?- ridacchiò.

- Tzè- lo guardò con superiorità- Se non lo sai io ieri sono andata alla festa.

- Eh? Da sola?- si stupì.

- No, con qualcuno.

- E con chi?

- Un cavaliere misterioso.

- Eh? E chi è?- chiese sempre più curioso.

- Non lo so.

Kotake guardò strano la ragazza.

- Fammi capire, sei andata al ballo, con una persona che non conosci affatto?

- Sì- sorrise.

- Forse a te manca qualche rotella.

- Al contrario di quanto pensi tu, mi sono divertita insieme a lui.

- Ah, sì?

- Sì, lui è una persona gentile e dolce. Al contrario di te.

- Che vuoi dire?- la guardò in segno di sfida.

- Quello che ho detto. E poi è carino.

- Ma l' hai visto in faccia?

- No.

- E come fai a dirlo?

- Lo so e basta.

- Bah, chi ti capisce è bravo- mise dietro le mani dietro la testa e si appoggiò all'albero.

- A proposito, non mi hai detto con chi sei andato alla festa.

- Io?

- Sì.

- Eh…- stette qualche minuto in silenzio.

- Allora?

- Segreto- sorrise.

- Eh?! Perché non me lo vuoi dire? Non fare l'enigmatico!

- Diciamo che…è una persona speciale.

- Ah, si? Allora, ti piace?

Stette di nuovo in silenzio.

- …sì.

- Wow! Kotake è innamorato, non ci posso credere!

- Zitta!- saltò addosso alla ragazza, per chiuderle la bocca.

- Ah- ha! Ti vergogni, eh? Non vuoi che si sappia in giro che ti piace qualcuno.

- Non capisco perché gli altri lo devono sapere.

- Come si chiama? La conosco?

Kotake guardò la ragazza e volse lo sguardo al cielo.

- Chiss

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fine secondo capitolo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, eccomi di ritorno -

Come va? Vi è piaciuta la fiction?

Mi raccomando, non dimenticate di commentare .

Ciao, ciao!

By Ya-chan


	3. cap3

**TU CORAZ"N******

**Cap. 3**

- Presto uscirà il film di Onpu- disse Hazuki a Doremì.

- Sì, l' ho sentito.

- Onpu ci ha mandato dei biglietti gratis per l'anteprima.

- Uao!

- E mi ha raccomandato che tu venissi.

- Eh? E perché?

- Non lo so, ha detto che lo sapremo quando vedremo il film.

- Boh, com'è misteriosa Onpu.

- Io ci vado con Yada, perché non fai venire Kotake?

- Non saprei…se è un film romantico, non credo che verrà.

- Hai avuto poi notizie di quel ragazzo della lettera?

- No- disse triste.

- Oh, mi dispiace.

- Non ti preoccupare. In fondo era normale che finisse in questo modo.

- Beh, non è detto, forse si farà risentire.

- Chi?- chiese un ragazzo.

- Kotake, sei tu- disse Doremì.

- Di chi state parlando?

- Del suo cavaliere misterioso- disse Hazuki indicando Doremì- Sembra proprio che ne è rimasta affascinata.

- Non è vero…- Hazuki la fissa- solo un pochino…- Hazuki continua a fissarla- sì, va bene, hai ragione. Oh, a proposito, Kotake, ti va di venire al cinema? Andiamo a vedere in anteprima un film interpretato da Onpu.

- Onpu ci ha mandato i biglietti gratis.

- Mh, in questo caso vengo.

- Ottimo, allora saremo in quattro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kotake aveva appena finito gli allenamenti del club di calcio e si era cambiato negli spogliatoi. Prima di uscire dalla scuola, sentì una melodia riecheggiare nei corridoi.

Aveva già capito di che si trattava.

Salì velocemente le scale per arrivare al secondo piano. Si fermò in prossimità dell'aula di musica.

Senza fare rumore, entrò dentro e si avvicinò al pianoforte.

Chi stava suonando era Doremì ed era troppo immersa nella musica, per accorgersi della presenza di Kotake.

La musica che stava suonando era dolce, ma allo stesso tempo triste.

Nella sua mente pensava ancora a quel ragazzo misterioso e al bacio ricevuto.

Perché era andata al ballo? Avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanersene a casa.

Finì di suonare l'ultima strofa e stette in silenzio.

- Brava.

Doremì sussultò e si accorse della presenza di Kotake.

- Kotake, non ti avevo sentito arrivare.

- Lo so, eri molto presa dalla musica. Ultimamente sei migliorata, non credi?

- Sì, forse hai ragione.

- Mh? Ma non ti vedo contenta. C'è qualcosa che non va?

- No, no, niente…- scosse la testa e si alzò dal seggiolino- In fondo non potresti comunque aiutarmi.

- Di che si tratta? Prova a dirmelo.

Doremì guardò il ragazzo, con aria afflitta.

- Non importa- prese lo spartito e lo mise nella cartella.

- Sicura?

- …sto pensando al ragazzo che mi ha invitato al ballo. Dal primo incontro, non l' ho più sentito. In fondo è possibile che si sia trattato solo di uno scherzo.

- Non credevo che stavi ancora pensando a lui. Dopotutto si è trattato solo di un incontro, perché ti sta così a cuore? Dimenticalo.

- Tu no capisci.

- Ah, no?

- Non posso dimenticarlo, perché…credo di essermi innamorata di lui.

- E allora? Chissà quante volte ti sarai innamorata di persone sbagliate.

- Questa volta è diverso.

- E cosa te lo fa credere?

- Non lo so, so solo che sono innamorata.

- Ah, si? Sarà il tuo ennesimo buco nell'acqua.

Doremì guardò arrabbiata il ragazzo.

- Perché non provi ad essere più gentile? In fondo quello che ti sto chiedendo è solo una parola di conforto. E invece tu non fai altro che criticarmi e demoralizzarmi.

- Se lo faccio, è per il tuo bene.

- Ah, si? Non sembrerebbe. Anzi, direi che ti fa quasi piacere che io finisca per avere delusioni.

- Sei tu che vieni da me a raccontarmi le tue disavventure.

- Se lo faccio è perché ti credevo un amico. Se avessi saputo che ti dava fastidio, non sarei mai venuta da te.

- Ed è così, non ti sopporto, non fai altro che lamentarti!

- Non è vero!

- E invece sì, nessuno vorrebbe una ragazza come te. Per questo finisci per ritrovarti da sola!

Ci fu un silenzio. Kotake non sentì più la ragazza che ribatteva e provò a guardarla in volto.

Stava piangendo ed era stato lui a farla piangere.

- Dorem

- Perché sei così cattivo?- chiese lei, cercando di trattenere le lacrime- Cosa ti ho fatto? Pensavo che eravamo amici.

- Io…

- Non voglio più vederti…non voglio più vederti! Ti odio!- prese la cartella e corse via.

- Doremì!

Ma ormai la ragazza era lontana.

- …mi dispiace- disse a bassa voce.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il giorno dopo Doremì evitò in tutti i modi di incontrarsi con Kotake. Anche quando lo vedeva in corridoio, cambiava sempre direzione. In classe, si comportava come se non esistesse.

Kotake fece altrettanto, evitando di parlargli.

Il silenzio durò per qualche giorno, ma nessuno dei due voleva cedere.

Sembrava uno dei loro soliti litigi, però questa volta era diverso. Qualcosa era cambiato in loro e anche la loro amicizia ne aveva risentito.

Doremì riprese a passare le giornate vicino al grande albero, nei momenti in cui non c'era Kotake in giro.

Nonostante fosse ancora arrabbiata con lui, sentiva che in fondo aveva esagerato. E che dopotutto, Kotake aveva ragione. Lei era una frana nel campo sentimentale e avrebbe fatto meglio a dimenticarsi del ragazzo misterioso.

Del resto, poteva considerare l'incontro, come la realizzazione di un bel sogno. Ma era ora di tornare con i piedi a terra.

Doveva pensare al suo futuro e smetterla di andare dietro ai ragazzi.

Sì, da quel giorno in poi si sarebbe impegnata esclusivamente nello studio.

- Doremì?

Doremì riconobbe quella voce, ma non si girò, né disse niente.

Il ragazzo si sedette vicino a lei.

- Per quanto mi terrai il muso?

- …

- Senti, mi dispiace, non volevo dirti tutte quelle cose. Non so cosa mi ha preso.

- …

- Io volevo solo impedirti di avere un'altra delusione. Non volevo vederti di nuovo soffrire.

- …

- Mi perdoni?

- …

- D'accordo, ho capito- si alzò da terra.

- …aspetta- disse la ragazza, senza muoversi.

- Si?

- …mi dispiace anche a me. Non volevo litigare così con te. Noi ci conosciamo da tanto tempo e pensavo che…sì, insomma, ammetto di aver sbagliato. Scusami, non avrei mai dovuto assillarti, in fondo quello che hai detto è vero.

- No, non è così. Lo dicevo solo per rabbia. La verità è un'altra e mi dispiace di averti fatto soffrire. Mi odi ancora?

- …no, non ti ho mai odiato, Kotake. Anch'io mi sono fatta prendere dalla rabbia. Però le tue parole mi sono servite, adesso sono pronta a ricominciare. Ho deciso di smetterla di pensare ai ragazzi, mi dedicherò allo studio.

- Eh?

- Sì, è la scelta più giusta- disse decisa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremì passò tutta la settimana sotto i libri, come promesso.

E il tempo libero lo utilizzava, suonando il pianoforte. Da quando aveva passato il trauma di quando era piccola, riusciva a suonare il pianoforte senza farsi prendere dal panico. Quel strumento che aveva rappresentato un incubo, ora era l'unico modo per tranquillizzarsi.

Kotake ogni tanto, dopo gli allenamenti di calcio, passava per l'aula di musica, ma non entrava. Si limitava ad ascoltare la musica, senza dire niente. Capiva che l'amica non era felice, nonostante si sforzasse di sembrare allegra.

Anche se i due ragazzi avevano fatto pace dopo l'ultimo litigio, non erano più affiatati come prima. Doremì evitava di stare troppo con il ragazzo e non si confidava come faceva prima. E Kotake si limitava a starsene zitto, per paura di dire qualcosa di troppo.

Entrambi avrebbero voluto tornare come prima, ma qualcosa li bloccava quando stavano insieme.

- Kotake, da quanto sei qui?- chiese Doremì, quando uscì dall'aula di musica e trovò Kotake seduto a terra.

- Io…passavo per di qui…niente di più- disse lui.

- Ah. Capisco- chiuse la porta dell'aula- Andiamo?

- Sì.

I due scesero per le scale, fino ad arrivare all'entrata principale.

- Oh, no! Sta piovendo- disse Doremì, guardando la pioggia cadere sul suolo.

- E non abbiamo l'ombrello- disse Kotake- Ci converrà correre.

- Sì.

Kotake e Doremì corsero per qualche minuto, poi decisero di ripararsi sotto un portico, in attesa che la pioggia cessasse.

- Oh, uffi, lo sapevo. Sono bagnata fradicia- si lamentò Doremì, cercando di aggiustarsi i codini, che la pioggia aveva sciolto.

Diede uno sguardo veloce al ragazzo, che se ne stava in silenzio, guardando nel vuoto.

Doremì rimase sorpresa, per la prima volta si rendeva conto che Kotake era cresciuto ed era diventato un bel ragazzo. Possibile che lei non se n'era mai accorta? L'aveva sempre avuto sotto gli occhi e non si era accorta dei cambiamenti. I capelli blu del ragazzo, ricaddero un po' sul viso del ragazzo. Non era la prima volta che Doremì vedeva il ragazzo, con i capelli sciolti, ma era la prima volta che lo guardava con occhi diversi.

Stette a fissarlo per qualche minuto, senza rendersi conto che si era incantata a guardarlo.

Il ragazzo si accorse dello sguardo di Doremì e la guardò.

Istintivamente Doremì voltò la sua faccia da un'altra parte, dirigendo il suo sguardo altrove.

Era diventata tesa. Il suo cuore batteva forte e si sentiva le guance calde.

Che le succedeva? Perché si era messa a fissarlo? Perché si sentiva strana?

Aveva una gran voglia di scappare da quella situazione così imbarazzante, ma il suo corpo era rigido.

Era calato un gran silenzio dall'ultimo discorso, troppo silenzio.

Doremì aveva paura che Kotake si accorgesse della sua tensione. Doveva a tutti i costi dire qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa andava bene, purché riprendessero a parlare.

- …ehm, Kotake?

- Sì?

Cosa dire? Cosa dire?

- Come vanno gli allenamenti di calcio?

Ok, questa poteva andare.

- Bene. Anche se sono solo del primo anno, e devo faticare molto, sono sicuro di farcela.

- Sono contenta per te.

Calò di nuovo il silenzio.

_Oh, no, questa non ci voleva! Devo trovare un altr'argomento!_

- …Doremì.

- Eh?!- sussultò.

- Che ti prende?

- A me? Niente! Sei tu che sei silenzioso- disse agitata.

- Mi dispiace.

- E di cosa?

- Beh, di quello che ci sta succedendo adesso.

- E- e cosa ci sta succedendo?- disse ancora agitata.

- Non riusciamo ad essere spontanei come una volta. E questo è successo per colpa mia. Se io non mi fossi comportato in quel modo strano, tutto questo non sarebbe successo.

- Ne abbiamo già parlato Kotake. Non è solo colpa tua.

- E invece sì. Se io fossi stato sincero con te fin dall'inizio…- chinò la testa.

Doremì l'osservò, senza capire.

- Non capisco cosa vuoi dire.

- Voglio dire che ti ho mentito…

- Come?- chiese stupita.

- La verità è che…- alzò la testa-…io…- arrossì- io ti…

Doremì stette in attesa che Kotake terminasse la sua frase. Non capì perché il suo cuore aveva ripreso a battere forte.

- …a!- gridò Kotake, ma la sua voce venne offuscata dal rombo di un tuono.

Doremì rimase impalata come un baccalà e guardò in modo enigmatico il ragazzo.

- …eh?- chiese.

Kotake rimase senza parole. La volta buona che si era deciso di fare il grande passo ed un stupido temporale aveva rovinato tutto.

- Niente- disse rassegnato.

- Ma se prima stavi per dirmi qualcosa…

- Te lo sei immaginata- girò la testa altrove.

Calò di nuovo il silenzio.

- La pioggia non accenna a terminare…- disse Kotake.

- Già.

- Senti, qui vicino abito io. Che ne dici di venire da me, nel frattempo che il temporale finisca?

- A casa tua?

- Sì, almeno lì staremo all'asciutto ed eviteremo di prenderci un malanno.

- Mh…

Doremì era stata tante volte a casa di Kotake quando erano piccoli. Però adesso era differente. Era da un sacco di tempo che la ragazza non metteva piede a casa di Kotake e non sapeva perché questo la rendeva nervosa.

- Allora, andiamo?

- …sì.

Kotake prese per mano Doremì e si misero a correre sotto la pioggia.

Doremì sentì il suo cuore battere dall'emozione. Kotake la stava tenendo per mano e lei non diceva niente. Un tempo si sarebbe comportata in un'altra maniera.

I due ragazzi arrivarono a casa di Kotake. A riceverli fu la madre del ragazzo.

- Oh, ma che è successo?- chiese aprendo la porta e vedendo i due, bagnati fradici.

- Non avevamo l'ombrello- spiegò il ragazzo, entrando.

La madre notò che il figlio teneva per mano la ragazza.

- Salve- salutò Doremì.

La signora la fissò, cercando di ricordare dove aveva già visto la ragazza.

- Ah, adesso ricordo. Tu sei la piccola Doremì Harukaze, vero?- sorrise.

_Piccola?_- pensò Doremì.

- Dicevo che il tuo viso non mi era nuovo. Da quanto tempo non ti vedo. Sei cresciuta, quasi non ti riconoscevo.

- Ehm…mamma, non per interromperti, ma siamo bagnati fradici- disse Kotake imbarazzato.

- Eh? Ah, sì, è vero. Vi porto subito degli asciugamani- e si allontanò.

Il ragazzo sospirò, mentre Doremì sorrise divertita.

- Tua madre non è cambiata.

- Già- poi si accorse che teneva per mano Doremì- ehm, scusa- disse arrossendo e lasciando la mano della ragazza.

In quel momento arrivò la madre con gli asciugamani.

- Vi preparo qualcosa, mentre voi vi asciugate- disse la signora- Nel frattempo Kotake, dà a Doremì qualcosa per cambiarsi.

- D'accordo- disse Kotake e condusse Doremì fino alla sua camera.

- Wow, è molto cambiata dall'ultima volta- disse Doremì, una volta entrata nella stanza.

- E' normale, non sono più un bambino- disse prendendo dei capi dal suo cassetto- Tieni, questi andranno bene per te.

- Oh, grazie, ma non dovevate disturbarvi così tanto per me.

- Non ti preoccupare, piuttosto cambiati- uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta.

Doremì si tolse i suoi vestiti bagnati e ogni tanto dava uno sguardo alla stanza.

Non era più la stanza di un bambino, bensì di un ragazzo cresciuto. Sui comodini, al posto dei giochi, c'erano dei libri e delle riviste calcistiche.

Finito di cambiarsi si guardò allo specchio. Si aggiustò i capelli, cercando di rifarsi i codini, ma gli cadde il fermaglio a forma di nota musicale. Si chinò per cercarlo.

- Accidenti, ma dove si è cacciato? Oh, eccolo- lo trovò vicino ad una borsa. Senza volerlo, vide cosa c'era dentro e rimase sorpresa.

Mai se lo sarebbe aspettata una simile rivelazione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fine terzo capitolo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, eh -

Spero che vi sia piaciuta anche questa fiction.

No problem, se la fiction piacerà a qualcuno, cercherò di terminarla al più presto. .

Bye!

By Ya-chan


	4. Cap4

**TU CORAZ"N******

**Cap. 4**

Doremì si trovava a casa di Kotake e stava prendendo il thè con la madre di Kotake.

Era da tempo che Doremì non parlava con la signora.

Parlarono a lungo di varie cose, mentre la pioggia continuava a scendere interrotta.

Doremì indossava una t-shirt e un paio di pantaloni di Kotake, nel frattempo che i suoi vestiti si asciugavano.

Kotake era seduto con loro in sala, ma si stava annoiando. Decise di prendersi una rivista e leggere, mentre loro chiacchieravano.

- Allora, dimmi, c'è l' hai il ragazzo?- chiese la madre di Kotake.

Kotake quasi cade giù dal divano, mentre Doremì voleva sprofondare dall'imbarazzo.

- Ehm…no.

- Oh, che peccato. Beh, neanche mio figlio ha la ragazza- il ragazzo avrebbe voluto far tacere la madre, ma non sapeva come- Penso che sia normale alla vostra età. Ma ci sarà di sicuro una persona che ti piace.

_Praticamente tutti i ragazzi_- pensò Kotake, mentre riprendeva a leggere la rivista.

Doremì arrossì leggermente e chinò la testa, per poi alzarla e sorridere alla signora.

- Sì, c'è una persona a cui voglio molto bene- rispose.

- Ah, lo dicevo io- sorrise la madre.

Kotake guardò Doremì.

A chi si riferiva? C'era davvero una persona che gli piaceva? Forse una persona di cui Doremì non gli aveva parlato e che quindi non conosceva. O forse…si riferiva al ragazzo che aveva incontrato alla festa da ballo.

Chi era quel ragazzo, che aveva catturato di nuovo il cuore di Doremì?

Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma non poteva.

- Oh, ha smesso di piovere- disse la madre, guardando fuori dalla finestra.

- E' ora che io torni a casa- disse Doremì.

- D'accordo, però fatti accompagnare da mio figlio. Ormai si è fatto tardi ed è pericoloso per una ragazza girare da sola.

Doremì salutò la madre e con Kotake uscirono fuori di casa.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Kotake decise di parlare.

- Doremì, tu non mi avevi parlato di questo ragazzo che ti piace.

- Ah, no? Chissà, ognuno di noi nasconde qualche segreto- disse con uno strano tono.

Kotake guardò la ragazza senza capire il senso delle sue parole.

- Sono arrivata a casa. Grazie per avermi accompagnata a casa- disse con tono freddo- Ciao, a domani- entrò in casa.

Appena chiusa la porta dietro di lei, si appoggiò alla parete.

Adesso aveva tutto più chiaro. Ora capiva perché si era comportato così e perché sapeva così tanto di lei. Conosceva la sua identità…ma non capiva il perché…perché l'aveva fatto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Quando inizia?- chiese Yada ad Hazuki.

- Tra qualche minuto- rispose.

- Senti, sei sicura che tutto vada bene?- indicò i due ragazzi che erano con loro- E' tutto il giorno che non si rivolgono la parola.

- Mh…non capisco cosa abbiano. Pensavo che avevano già fatto la pace, ma invece continuano a tenersi il muso.

Hazuki si avvicinò alla ragazza.

- Senti Doremì, ma che vi prende a voi due, oggi?

- Niente- disse Doremì, incrociando le braccia.

Hazuki guardò Kotake, che era un poco distante da loro. Aveva lo sguardo altrove.

_Ma che gli è successo?_- si chiese Hazuki.

- Sta iniziando il film- l'avvertì Yada.

- Sì, andiamo- trascinò i due ragazzi nella sala video e si sedettero sulle poltrone.

Il film iniziò.

Durante la proiezione del film, Kotake dava qualche sguardo a Doremì.

Il video fa vedere le vicende della protagonista, ovvero Onpu, alle prese con un nuovo amore. Questa persona è un personaggio misterioso, che non vuole rivelare la sua identità alla ragazza.

Dopo tanto soffrire e indagare, alla fine la protagonista si trova faccia a faccia con il misterioso ragazzo. Gli toglie la maschera e scopre che il ragazzo non è altro che il suo migliore amico.

La protagonista, solo in quel momento scopre di essere sempre stata innamorata di lui.

La storia finisce con un bel finale tra i due personaggi.

Calò giù il sipario e tutti presenti uscirono dal cinema.

- Wow, che bel film- commentò soddisfatta Hazuki- Vero Yada?

- Mh, sì. Anche se questa storia mi sembra di averla già sentita…

Tutte e due guardarono Doremì, che non aveva proferito parola dall'inizio del film.

- Senti Kotake, non è che hai di nuovo fatto arrabbiare Doremì?- chiese Hazuki.

- Io? E perché? Non ho fatto niente- si difese.

Anche lui non sapeva spiegarsi lo strano comportamento della ragazza. Eppure non aveva detto niente che potesse offenderla. Allora perché non gli rivolgeva la parola?

- Oh, ho dimenticato una cosa nel cinema…devo tornare indietro- disse Hazuki, all'improvviso- Yada, mi aiuteresti a cercarlo?

- Eh?- chiese sorpreso il ragazzo.

La ragazza gli fece l'occhiolino, indicandogli di stare al suo gioco.

- D'accordo.

- Allora noi due torniamo al cinema, ci metteremo solo qualche minuto. Aspettateci qua- disse Hazuki, trascinando Yada.

Kotake e Doremì rimasero lì ad aspettare. Ma nessuno dei due fiatava.

- Allora, si può sapere cosa ti ho fatto stavolta?- chiese Kotake irritato.

Doremì non rispose e si sedette su un muretto.

Kotake s'innervosì.

- Ah, è così? Hai intenzione di non parlarmi per tutto il giorno?

Doremì guardò Kotake dritto negli occhi. Il ragazzo si sentì a disagio e sviò il suo sguardo serio.

- Non credi che dovresti dirmi qualcosa?

- Eh?

- A proposito di un certo cavaliere misterioso…

- Come?- il ragazzo si agitò- Non capisco…

- Certo che sai di cosa parlo, Kotake. Ho trovato una borsa interessante nella tua stanza.

- Eh?! Aspetta, non è come credi, io…

- Tu ti sei voluto prendere gioco di me!- disse arrabbiata- Perché l' hai fatto? Ti piaceva così tanto vedervi in questo stato? Sei…sei una persona meschina!

- Lasciami parlare! Io te ne avrei parlato prima o poi…ci ho provato, ma non ci sono riuscito.

- Ah, davvero? A me non è sembrato.

- Senti, il motivo perché ho fatto tutto questo è perché…- chinò la testa.

- Si?- aspettò impaziente.

- …io…- si bloccò guardando il viso della ragazza-…non importa.

- Eh?

Kotake mise le mani in tasca e se ne andò.

- Aspetta Kotake, non mi hai risposto!- gli corse dietro- Kotake!

- …chi dei due?

- Eh?

- Chi dei due ti piace di più?- chiese, senza guardarla in faccia e rimanendo di spalle.

- A chi ti riferisci?

- Ti piace il cavaliere misterioso o…io?

Doremì si stupì della domanda e rimase senza parole.

- Kotake…- arrossì, senza capirne il motivo.

Calò il silenzio tra loro.

- Ho capito…- Kotake riprese a camminare.

- Aspetta! Io…- il suo cuore batteva forte.

Da quando aveva trovato nella stanza di Kotake i vestiti della persona, che l'aveva invitata al ballo, i suoi sentimenti erano in subbuglio. Da una parte lo odiava, perché si era preso gioco dei suoi sentimenti, dall'altra parte, si rendeva conto che non riusciva ad odiarlo, perché in fondo…in fondo al cuore lei…

- …ti voglio bene.

Ma ormai Kotake era troppo lontano, per poterla sentire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- E così il cavaliere misterioso era Kotake…-disse Hazuki.

- …mh- fece cenno di sì, tenendo la testa bassa.

- Ne sei delusa?

Doremì stette a pensarci.

- …no, non credo…

- Eppure ti vedo triste. Perché?

- Mi chiedo perché Kotake abbia messo in scena tutta questa commedia.

- Beh, forse voleva invitarti al ballo.

- Se fosse così, sarebbe venuto lui stesso a chiedermelo.

- Forse l' ha fatto…ma tu non te ne sei accorta.

- …adesso che ci penso, Kotake mi aveva chiesto di andare con lui al ballo, ma io ho rifiutato, perché credevo che lo facesse per compassione.

- Chissà, forse desiderava solo farti divertire alla festa, senza creare disagio tra di voi.

- …forse…ma allora perché- arrossì- mi ha baciato?

Hazuki guardò l'amica con sorpresa, poi sospirò.

- Possibile che tu non l'abbia capito? Kotake ti vuole bene.

- Eh?- arrossì come un peperone.

- Pensaci, ti è sempre stato al fianco e ha cercato di esserti di conforto. Se ci rifletti, Kotake si è comportato con te sempre in modo protettivo.

- Ma se è come dici tu…perché non me lo ha mai detto?

- Forse perché è timido o forse perché non voleva farti pressioni. Sapeva che tu ti innamori facilmente e che vieni ogni volta ferita, per questo avrà preferito mettersi da parte, fino al giorno che tu ti saresti accorta di lui.

Doremì stette in silenzio.

Più ci pensava, più le venivano in mente ricordi su Kotake.

Kotake le aveva raccontato che era andato alla festa, con una ragazza che gli piaceva.

- A proposito, non mi hai detto con chi sei andato alla festa.

- Io?

- Sì.

- Eh…- stette qualche minuto in silenzio.

- Allora?

- Segreto- sorrise.

- Eh?! Perché non me lo vuoi dire? Non fare l'enigmatico!

- Diciamo che…è una persona speciale.

- Ah, si? Allora, ti piace?

Stette di nuovo in silenzio.

- …sì.

- Wow! Kotake è innamorato, non ci posso credere!

- Zitta!- saltò addosso alla ragazza, per chiuderle la bocca.

- Ah- ha! Ti vergogni, eh? Non vuoi che si sappia in giro che ti piace qualcuno.

- Non capisco perché gli altri lo devono sapere.

- Come si chiama? La conosco?

Kotake guardò la ragazza e volse lo sguardo al cielo.

- Chiss

Che si riferisse a lei?

- Ahhh- sospirò.

- Che succede?- chiese Kotake, vedendo la ragazza abbattuta.

- Un po' l'invidio i due- rispose Doremì- Vorrei anch'io vivere una storia d'amore così dolce e intensa. Chissà se troverò anch'io quella persona che mi vorrà così bene, come Yada ne vuole ad Hazuki- si girò verso Kotake- Tu che ne dici?

Kotake arrossì leggermente.

- N- non lo so…chissà, magari questa persona c'è già- voltò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra.

La ragazza dai capelli rosa lo guardò con curiosità.

- Perché sei arrossito?

- I- io?! Ti sbagli!- accelerò il passo, lasciando indietro Doremì, con lo sguardo stupito.

Allora Kotake, indirettamente, gli dichiarava il suo amore?

- Che ti prende Doremì? Ti vedo strana- disse Hazuki.

- Io…non l'avevo capito…- disse triste.

- Beh, diciamo che Kotake non è bravo a dimostrare i suoi sentimenti.

- Pensi che riuscirò a rimediare?- chiese preoccupata.

L'amica non rispose, si limitò a sorriderle.

Questo diede più sicurezza alla ragazza. Non sapeva bene cosa doveva fare, ma sapeva che doveva in qualche modo rimediare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fine quarto capitolo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ebbene, sì, il prossimo capitolo sarà anche l'ultimo (spero).

Uff, ho un po' di sonno…(forse è perché sto scrivendo all'1.11 di notte o perché è estate e sto crepando dal caldo?)

Mh…credo che andrò a dormire --

Ah, manca solo un altro capitolo, ed è finita! -

Ci si vede alla prossima! -

By Ya-chan


	5. Cap5

**TU CORAZ"N******

**Cap. 5**

- Kotake!- la ragazza chiamò il ragazzo, che si era seduto vicino all'albero.

Kotake si alzò da terra e si diresse dalla direzione opposta.

- Aspetta, Kotake!- Doremì accelerò il passo e si mise davanti al ragazzo- dobbiamo parlare noi due.

- Non c'è n'è bisogno- evitò la ragazza e proseguì il suo cammino.

- Ehi! Quella che dovrebbe essere arrabbiata sono io, non tu!- gli gridò.

Kotake fece finta di non averla sentita e andò avanti.

La ragazza non si diede per vinta e lo rincorse.

- Cosa c'è ancora?- chiese Kotake, infastidito dall'insistenza della ragazza- Pensavo che non volevi avere niente a che fare con me.

- Ed è così! Sono ancora infuriata con te!

- E allora, lasciami perdere.

- No.

- ?

- Noi siamo amici. E anche se litighiamo, poi facciamo la pace.

- Amici…- disse sussurrando- E' questo quello che siamo?

- Sì…cioè no, ecco…io voglio sapere perché l' hai fatto. Mi hai invitata al ballo, sotto mentite spoglie, perché non avevo nessun accompagnatore? E' per compassione che l' hai fatto?

Kotake rimase silenzioso per qualche minuto.

- Io…volevo solo regalarti una bella serata, visto che eri triste…

- Solo questo?- chiese un po' delusa.

- …no, la verità è che volevo andare al ballo con te…ma…

- Ma io ho rifiutato, perché pensavo che lo facessi per compassione- disse Doremì, poi guardò altrove- Beh, ammetto che mi sono trovata bene con te…anche se tutt'ora mi sembra strano che eri tu. E poi tutti quei complimenti, non si addicono ad una persona come te. Tu che mi fai dei complimenti? No, credo che hai esagerato.

- E perché mi hai invitata al ballo?

- Perché mi piaci- sorrise.

Doremì arrossì di colpo e non riuscì a dire niente.

- Cos'è, ti hanno tagliato la lingua?

- No, no…è solo che sei la prima persona che me lo dice.

- Strano, una ragazza carina come te, dovrebbe ricevere spesso complimenti come questo.

- …non ho esagerato- arrossì.

- Ah, sì? Pensi davvero che io sia carina?- chiese, guardandolo negli occhi.

Kotake non riuscì a guardarla negli occhi per l'imbarazzo e abbassò lo sguardo.

- …sì.

- Quindi io ti piaccio?

Una follata di vento passò vicino ai due ragazzi, muovendo le vecchie foglie per terra.

Doremì rimase impassibile, con lo sguardo serio. 

- Perché me lo chiedi?

- Il bacio…me lo hai dato tu, no?- disse Doremì, con imbarazzo- Anche se a volte ti diverti a prendermi in giro, non credo che tu sia il tipo che gli piace scherzare su queste cose.

Kotake non seppe cosa dire. Ormai era arrivato il momento di dirglielo, ma si sentiva teso. E se lei non avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti?

- …ebbene, sì…tu mi piaci- disse serio- ma non credo che il mio sentimento sia ricambiato.

- Perché dici questo?

- Tu ti sei innamorata di tutti i ragazzi che hai incontrato, eppure…non ti sei mai accorta di me…Ho pensato che se per un momento cambiassi identità, tu ti saresti innamorata di me. Ma sbagliavo…tu ti sei innamorata del cavaliere misterioso e non di me…per te sono e rimarrò solo un amico. Scusami, non avrei mai dovuto fare tutto questo…

- …non devi scusarti…Sono io quella che non si è accorta dei tuoi sentimenti…e dei miei- si avvicinò al ragazzo- Solo adesso io…riconosco che ti ho sempre voluto bene…più di un amico…- gli prese la mano-…io ti amo…

Kotake rimase senza parole. Non credeva a quello che la ragazza gli aveva detto.

Allora, quando a casa sua aveva parlato di un ragazzo, che gli piaceva…si riferiva a lui?

- C- come?- chiese, ancora confuso.

Doremì arrossì.

- Kotake, non farmelo ripetere un'altra volta!

Kotake continuò a fissarla.

- Insomma, ti ho appena detto che mi piaci…ed è tutto qua, quello che riesci a dire?- disse con fastidio e un po' di imbarazzo.

Il ragazzo abbracciò Doremì, sorprendendo quest'ultima.

- …Kotake?

Kotake guardò negli occhi la ragazza.

- …Dorem

I due ragazzi rimasero a guardarsi, senza parlare.

Dietro di loro, due figure erano ben nascoste dietro un albero.

- Allora?- chiese Yada ad Hazuki.

- Shhh, non riesco a sentire cosa dicono- disse la ragazza, facendogli segno di tacere.

- Forse perché non stanno più parlando- disse in tono ironico, indicando la coppietta davanti a loro- Si stanno baciando.

- Ohhh, che scena commuovente!- disse Hazuki, con gli occhi che gli brillavano- Non sono carini?

- Più che altro, era ora che si decidessero.

- Non essere così ironico, Yada- la rimproverò Hazuki- Sono felice che Doremì abbia trovato la persona giusta.

- Bisogna solo sperare che domani non rincomincino a litigare.

- Yada!

- A proposito…non ti sembra la scena finale del film che abbiamo visto? Quello interpretato da Onpu.

- Già. Adesso che mi ci fai pensare, la trama combacia perfettamente. Ecco perché Onpu aveva insistito, perché venisse Doremì a vedere il film.

Hazuki e Yada si guardarono a vicenda.

- Ma lei come faceva a saperlo?- si chiesero i due ragazzi.

Doremì rimase abbracciata al ragazzo, senza accorgersi della presenza di Hazuki e Yada.

_Forse non ho trovato ancora la mia strada…ma so chi voglio al mio fianco in questo mio percorso…e sei tu, Kotake._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snif, snif, sono così contenta, ho superato il mio record. Non ci ho impiegato mesi per questa fiction, che bello! -

Allora, che vi è sembrato? Orribile o decente? °o°

Mi raccomando se potete, commentate, anche perché mi fa piacere sapere le vostri opinioni (che siano positive che negative).

Ah, nel caso qualcuno volesse vedere dei video musicali che ho fatto sulla l'anime Ojamajo Doremi, basta che abbia msn messeger e glielo mando -

Altra cosa, ne sto scrivendo un'altra di fiction, sempre dedicata a Ojamajo Doremi. Spero di terminare di scriverla in due capitoli --

Bye! Bye! E alla prossima!

By Ya-chan


End file.
